Love Me Softer
by CheriiboiPanda
Summary: He could never say it, but the unpopular Kaito has always been his favorite. Master may not be able to restrain himself for much longer. Warnings: Boy's love, male-on-male, masturbation and wet dreams, and some romantic and sexual tension. Master x Kaito
1. Praises

_Apparently somewhere in the middle of porting this fic over from AO3, all the formatting got lost._

 _I was too lazy earlier to change it, as I've got a cold, but I hadn't realized just how blandly it read without it. So I'm updating the chapters real quick to reflect how it reads on AO3_

* * *

"Aa-"

Master smiled brightly as Kaito carried out the last syllable in a haunting echo, the song coming to an end. "Brilliant. That was perfect, Kaito!"

The bluenet blushed slightly then bowed with a quiet thanks. Master had been sick for the past week and, instead of resting, somehow found enough inspiration to write new songs for all of the vocaloids in the house. One of Kaito's had been the last recorded for the day, so it was rather late now and they were completely alone, which seemed to be the cause of Master's straightforwardness. "I think using your Soft voicebank was a good choice. It sounds lovely."

Kaito's heart fluttered at the praise. His voice is lovely. His voice. Master looked so please and it was because of him. Realizing he hadn't yet responded, Kaito smiled, overjoyed. "Th-thank you, Master!"

His thank you was quickly followed by a yawn, causing him to blush in embarrassment. It is a little past the time he usually goes to sleep... He perked up at Master's voice, looking up at the other male's sheepish face as he spoke. "Ah, guess it is pretty late. I'm sorry, Kaito-kun, I shouldn't have kept you up. It could have waited until tomorrow." Except, if it were tomorrow, then...

"I-it's okay, Master! I don't mind staying up if it's for you. This new song, anyway...It's very good. I really like it and I'm glad you asked me to sing it." Master eyed Kaito's hopeful face, a small smile crossing his own. "It was...Actually written for you to sing. I wanted a male to sing it, and Len's is a little too high-pitched, as young as he is. Ah, I suppose I should considering buying at least one other male Vocaloid, so I don't have to dump all the work onto you. Hahaha!"

Please don't. Kaito forced out a chuckle. Actually, he really liked Master giving him a lot of songs, and if Master found another male vocaloid, a better one...Would he even remember Kaito? Kaito's heart twisted at the thought and he reached up to nervously scratch his face.

"I...I should go to bed now. I'm very tired."

Master sobered up, leaning back into his chair. "Of course. Sorry, again, for keeping you up, Kaito-kun. I should be going to sleep soon too, anyway. I just need to finish up here." He murmured, seemingly more to himself. Taking this as his cue to leave, Kaito turned and started for the door before, "Wait, Kaito-kun!" His wrist was grabbed out of nowhere. Turning back, he met Master's eyes. What he saw in them he couldn't name as they searched his face, but whatever it was, it made his cheeks heat up. "Ah, uh...N-nevermind. I'm sorry." Master coughed, refusing to look him in the eye. Suddenly feeling like he lost his voice, Kaito simply nodded and, as his wrist was released from Master's surprisingly gentle grasp, he hurried out of the room as casually as he possibly could.

Turning back to his computer screen, Master bit his bottom lip. _Kaito's voice is beautiful..._

* * *

Back in his room, Kaito's hands halted as he went to remove his coat. Wait, I still have my Soft voicebank plugged- ah...I guess it can wait until tomorrow. I won't bother Master. Besides, the dark-haired male's behavior had seemed off earlier, leading Kaito to believe he might not be feeling all that better after all. He really didn't want to keep him up further with something so trivial, if that were the case.

After slipping on his sleepwear, Kaito climbed into bed, but didn't sleep. Simply staring up at the ceiling, he hesitantly tried out syllables, quiet so no one else heard. His Soft voice was so different from his regular one...He wondered what exactly it was that drew Master to it so much he called it lovely.

Wait, why is he so caught up on that? Sure, he loved to please Master and hearing praise, knowing he did good, meant a lot to him, but why is that damned word what stuck in his mind so much? That he can't get it out of his head?

Blushing heavily, Kaito turned onto his side, pulling his blanket up to his neck, and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force himself to fall asleep. Master compliments everyone's voices, obviously he likes them or he wouldn't have bought them. It doesn't have any special meaning behind it, the fact that he praised Kaito's so warmly. Why would it?

With that thought the last, the blue-haired Vocaloid finally drifted off into a fitful sleep, a strange ache in his chest.


	2. Secrets

The gentle click of the door closing behind put Master at ease almost immediately. His bedroom was his haven, his safe place, and when that door was shut, no one would bother him in there.

No one would bother him...

The hallway had simply acted as a buffer between Master moving from one chair straight to another, his back arching in a slight stretch as he settled his still somewhat-stiff body into the chair in front of his computer desk. Opening his laptop, he sat back as it booted up, his mind wandering back to earlier with a heavy sigh. Okay, maybe he was a little impulsive. He needed to be more careful; he didn't want to scare Kaito off by pushing too far too quickly. He couldn't help it, though. Just the two of them in the recording booth, no chance of someone walking in, and listening to Kaito's incredible singing. He couldn't help the fact that being around Kaito made him feel warm inside, made his heart quicken at the idea of being alone with him.

"Augh, I am pathetic..." Master muttered to no one, rubbing his face, exasperated. Even as he continued to chastise himself, his mind lingered on thoughts of Kaito. Mindlessly typing in his password, Master bit his bottom lip as he opened a browser. It was torturous. Watching Kaito's light pink lips part, forming comfortably around each syllable, driving Master freaking crazy. It also didn't help the way his clothes clung to his body, usually fitting his form in all the right places, especially now with his V3 update. Yet, it covered up most of his milky white skin, making it that much harder to picture it bare. Master blanched at the suddenness and honesty of that last thought. In his head, he never fully acknowledged the lewdness of his thoughts towards his loyal Vocaloid, carefully stepping around the words as he got lost in a fantasy.

But now it's real, and here he is.

 **Kaito _**

On a familiar website. Master hadn't realized he had already typed Kaito's name into the search bar. His teeth threatened to make his lip bleed as he shamefully wracked his brain for the right word. _What would it be tagged, again?_

 **Kaito yaoi**

Right. That's what it's usually called. Master's finger hovered over the enter button. He almost hesitated, but his thoughts had already caused a stirring in his loins, the front of his pants vaguely tighter now. It was too late now, the button pressed and his breath hitched in his throat as dozens of large thumbnails loaded in front of his face. Pictures of Kaito with other male Vocaloids, doing lewd things together. Letting out a breath, Master didn't think about it as his hand immediately went to his crotch, absentmindedly stroking through the fabric of his jeans.

Funny enough, save for a few, Kaito seems to be the bottom in most of these. His mouth open in breathless ecstasy and a deep crimson coloring his cheeks as he is plowed from behind, or one eye shut, the deep blue shimmering with tears as his jaw is stretched open by a bodiless dick. Unceremoniously, Master unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants as his face burned red, a feeling of paranoia settling on his shoulders that was quickly overpowered by lust.

Master palmed himself through his underwear as his eyes centered on one thumbnail. A gif...? Clicking on it, his heart stopped. A gorgeous 3D model of Kaito greeted him, his mouth was moving as he bounced feverishly up and down on top of some faceless guy's lap, fucking himself on his big cock.

His mouth went dry as he saw a link to the source right below the gif. Quickly plugging in his headphones, he clicked the link and was immediately welcomed by Kaito singing. What's more, the Vocaloid was in a state as promised by the gif, pure lust etched across his face as he mouthed along to the words. Before he knew it, Master had awkwardly tugged the front of his underwear down, desperate to free his needy erection. Suddenly, a fresh wave of guilt washed over him. What if Kaito ever found out? What if he knew how hopelessly his Master masturbated to him? He'd never look at his beloved Master the same way again. Would he even look at him at all?

As the rush of questions flooded his head, sending a chill down his spine, Master grit his teeth. Pushing aside the thoughts as best he could, he turned his attention back to the video. The sight immediately eased his tensions. It's not like he'll ever know and it's not real anyway. Completely harmless...

Master rationalized it this way as his fingers circled around his waiting shaft. Letting out a breath, his fist slowly started up his length. This is exactly what he wanted, what he needed. Slowly building up a rhythm, his fingers deftly teased him. Applying pressure in places that left him breathless, stroking in all the right spots as his other hand slid between his legs. His fingertips brushed against his taint as he palmed his balls, the sensitive orbs rolling in his hands, pleasure spiking up his spine as he squeezed ever so gently.

Best of all, Kaito right in front of him.

Even though it was fake, just a video, it made his heart pound, watching the male Vocaloid build up speed until he was bouncing up and down like a jackhammer on the unknown man's hips, his own cock jumping and swinging from the momentum. Still, in his feverish efforts, he continued to sing a song Master was all too familiar with.

Because he had written it.

He remembered. Early on, not long after just buying the Vocaloid, Kaito was so eager to please, he sang with all his passion. Even if it was just his V1 voicebank, he rocked it. Now, the same song was blasting in Master's ears as he watched his favorite blue-haired singer have sex, while he jacked off to it. It didn't deter him, though, and he moaned. Leaning his head back, Master stilled his hand and began thrusting upwards through the hole his hand formed. Fucking his fist now, he hissed in pleasure, even though he wasn't looking at the video anymore, he found himself able to get off to Kaito's voice alone. That passion that he heard...It was the same level as what he saw before his eyes. Kaito happily, lustfully accepting a throbbing erection deep within his no-doubt tight innerwalls. _So eager to please..._

Master pulled his shirt up and grit his teeth as he forced himself to slow down. Drawing his fingers up along the length of his dick, now thoroughly slick with his own pre-cum, he played with the tip, his middle fingertip pressing down on and rubbing his frenulum made him ferociously bite his lip to avoid crying out too loudly.

If you thought about it, Kaito's singing wasn't perfect, but _oh god_ , did it sound perfect right now. Quickly, too soon, Master's hips twitched and he felt his balls drawing up close to his body in preparation, a pleasant tightening building up in his lower half. He went back to thrusting into his fist, nearly rocking the chair with the franticness of his actions. Lifting his head once more, he stared at the lusty, moaning Kaito on his computer screen, his mind clouding as he finally came.

Master let out a long, drawn-out moan as he felt it rush up his stiff shaft. Rocketing out of the tip, thick strands of white stained his bare chest as his cock twitched with each pump of warm, sticky cum.

Slumping down into the seat, Master let his hand fall down to his side, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. That, however, was quickly shattered as he came down from his high and heard the song loop in his ears. Lifting his eyes to his computer screen, Master's already flushed face turned bright scarlet. Oh my god, what did he just do? His beautiful, innocent Kaito, willing to do anything for Master and yet all the human male wanted to do was...Ruin that innocence. To make Kaito blush and moan and _cum_ , when...Did Kaito know anything about sex? Does he masturbate? Has he ever even climaxed before?

 _Dirty...I-I'm dirty._ Master's shoulders slumped as he reached for a tissue, slowly cleaning off his body. _I'm so sorry, Kaito. You'll be disappointed to find out, your Master...Is no good._


	3. Announcements

Shaking.

Shaking and darkness.

As well as a distant voice calling his name.

Kaito struggled to open his eyes, his vision bleary as he looked up at the figure shaking his shoulder. "Kaito-kun, you have to wake up! Master has an announcement, but he won't do it until everyone's up! Come on!" Kaito let out a groan, rolling onto his back. Even turning left him feeling exhausted. "Are you okay, Kaito-kun?" The bluenet lazily raised a hand to rub his eyes before he could clearly see the blonde that woke him up.

"Rin-chan?" He rasped, squinting up at her now concerned face. "Don't worry, Kaito, I'll go get Master!"

As she turned to leave, Kaito grabbed her wrist. "N-no...I'll be fine. I'll be up in a moment." The young Vocaloid searched his face, seeming to decide what to do. He didn't know what he looked like just then, but he knew that he felt awful. That was no excuse, though. Master had felt awful, but he still pushed himself and didn't stop working. Kaito can do that, too.

Rin nodded and quietly left, with a hesitant look back at him before she slowly closed the door, out of character with worry for her older "brother".

Throwing back the blanket, Kaito swung his legs over the edge of the bed and struggled to push himself into a sitting position; Even when he managed it, his shoulders slumped like gravity was pulling him down with all its might. He looked around and let out a heavy sigh. _I don't want to get up..._ Deciding that even getting dressed was too much of a challenge, he lazily wrapped himself up in his blanket and slowly, somewhat unsteadily made his way to the living area.

He ignored the stares he received for his greeting, his voice worn out and quiet, and stepped around a surprised Len to make it to a chair, which he unceremoniously fell onto. He curled up, fully enveloping his body in the warm blanket he brought with him, as Miku approached him. Concern was written all over her face as she gently felt his forehead and began questioning him. "Are you okay, Kaito-chan? You're really warm! Are you sick? Did Master get you sick somehow? I didn't even know that was possible...I'll go get Master! He'll know what to do!" At least her heart is in the right place.

Kaito allowed the blanket to fall from his shoulders as he sat up and crossed his legs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He jumped as he felt another hand touch his forehead and looked up into the kind face of his Master. "You _are_ warm...It seems you may have caught my cold. I'm sorry, Kaito-kun." Master looked guilty for a moment, but before Kaito could tell him it wasn't his fault, the expression was gone as Rin shouted,"How'd you catch it?!" and made a kissy face alongside Miku. The two of them dissolved into giggles as Kaito's eyes widened, his face reddening by the second. Turning to Master, he didn't know what he was expecting but the older male's cheeks turning pink wasn't it.

Master sighed, looking to Meiko. "Kaito skipped breakfast, so would you please make him something, Meiko-san? We should also still have medicine...If not, I'll run out to the store later" Meiko smiled gently and nodded as Kaito watched in admiration of Master's ability to smoothly allow the teasing to roll off his back.

As Master turned his attention back to the remaining Vocaloids in the room, Kaito sunk back into the fluffy blanket, letting himself rest while he listened to the calm voice of his Master as he addressed the room. "I did say I had an announcement, didn't I? Though, now I'm wishing all of us were in top condition for this occasion..." He cast a guilty glance in Kaito's direction before clearing his throat and continuing. "The thing is,"

"I'm going to go out to lunch today with a friend of mine and...She will be gifting me two new Vocaloids."

Holding his hands up, Master waited for the exclamations of surprise to settle down. "She has been busy with work and recently went back to college. She said she feels like her Vocaloids have been neglected and she just can't find the time to work with them, so she wants me to take them home with me, said I always treat you guys so well and equally."

Miku jumped up, not the least bit perturbed by the news. "Who is it?!" Master chuckled at her enthusiasm. "You've sung with one, Miku-chan. Their names are Gumi and Gakupo." As Miku squealed at the name of her friend, Luka emerged from the kitchen where she was helping Meiko. "I've heard of those two before. It's really nice of you to take them in, Master. I look forward to having them here." The pinkette said with a smile.

Even though the rest of them were expressing varying degrees of excitement, Kaito's mind couldn't help wandering back to his conversation with Master last night at the mention of the male Vocaloid's name. His guilt overpowered the pang of jealousy he felt and he smiled as best he could, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He was, of course, excited for their family to grow and yet, why did he suddenly feel like Master would allow him to be overshadowed? Hell, it was just pointed out how equal everyone is to Master!

Bowing his head, Kaito stood up and wrapped his blanket tightly around his body, hugging himself. "Sorry; I really want to meet them, but my head hurts right now and I'm tired...I-I'm going to go back to bed." Master nodded, a sympathetic look on his face. "Of course, Kaito-kun. Rest is important. I'll ask Meiko-san to take your food and medicine to your room."

With a few more well-wishes from the others, Kaito slowly padded down the hall, barely closing the door before he flopped down onto the bed. Haphazardly, he spread the blanket out on the bed only to curl up underneath it again, his head falling heavily onto the pillow.

He already felt much better, being able to lie down, but his mind was still burdened. In the back of his mind, he knew that there was really nothing to worry about, but the louder part still voiced its concerns. Master wanted another male Vocaloid so Kaito would have less songs, right? That's what he said...Then, if this Gakupo is better than Kaito...

Rolling onto his stomach, Kaito buried his face into his pillow with a groan as he clutched his pounding head. Now is really not the time to be dealing with this. He just hoped he'll feel better soon and can get back to singing. He needs to work extra hard to get noticed over the arrival of the newcomers or else the two are just going to do so much better and Master will only want to give them more and more songs and then there'll be less and less for Kaito until-

Kaito turned his head and frowned at the wall, trying desperately to banish the thoughts from his head. _Please just let me get better soon..._


	4. Dirty Dreams

A soft moan echoed in the recording studio, followed by the gentle thud of a notebook falling to the floor. Master pushed Kaito up against the desk, returning his lips to the younger male. As his bottom lip was captured between Master's, Kaito reached a hand up to grab the other male's dark hair, holding him close as he pressed against him. Their lips smacked as they made out, both of them letting out small gasps and moans, their eyes closed in bliss as they tugged at each others clothes and hair, desperately trying to get as close possible.

Prodding the bluenet's mouth open, Master dove in, his tongue hooking on Kaito's briefly to get a taste of him. Kaito's face flushed and he rushed to reciprocate. Master tasted of the strawberries he had eaten earlier, but Kaito didn't mind, a warmth filling his chest as he realized this is exactly what he wanted. For his Master to unabashedly press their bodies together, to hug him close and kiss him deeply, to be unable to keep his hands off of him, to _want him_.

Kaito didn't realize he had broken the kiss until he felt soft lips on his neck, slowly placing kisses up it. Stopping every now and then to suck and nip at the Vocaloid's pale flesh and leave small bruises in his wake, Master then kissed along Kaito's jawline until he reached his lips once again and pulled him back into a deep kiss.

With a moan, Kaito paid no mind as he felt his shirt being hiked up, exposing his lean torso to wandering hands that quickly found their way to a nipple. Gently pinching and rolling it, Master's other hand sneaked down to Kaito's belt. Feeling his belt being removed, Kaito's senses returned to him - somewhat - and he pulled back. "A-are you sure? Master...Someone could walk in..." WIth a smirk, Master's response was to plant a quick kiss on his lips before sinking down to his knees. "I'm sure. Everyone's asleep." He whispered huskily, leaning forward to gently place kisses down Kaito's flat stomach. His tongue dipped playfully into the V his pelvis formed, licking his smooth skin and tickling him.

The blue-haired Vocaloid's pulse quickened as he leaned back against the table, allowing his Master to worship his body. With a mischievous chuckle and a quick yank, Kaito's pants were suddenly pulled down to his thighs, freeing his half-erect prick. Kaito yelped, instinctively moving back against the desk, but Master's hands kept him in place while he watched the member bob twice before settling down, only to move lazily as blood rushed to bring it to full mast. "You know," Master mused, rubbing circles in Kaito's hip with his thumb. "I thought a lot about...Y'know, fucking your face. I wondered how warm and tight your throat felt, how amazing it would feel around me. Right now, though...I'm starting to think I didn't give enough appreciation of your cock."

Kaito was visibly shaking at the dirty talk, his face flushed bright red, and his erection already straining with a twitch every now and then. "M-master...Please..." Nonchalantly, Master swiped a finger up the underside presented before him, tracing the thick vein right up to the tip. Squirming, the bluenet whimpered, desperate to thrust his hips forward and find some kind of friction. Ignoring Kaito's apparent distress, the older male continued to tease him, cupping and rolling his balls in one hand while his other fingers reaching up to play with his nipple again, giving the puffy, erect bud a few tweaks before pinching and pulling on it, causing Kaito to jump, a startled moan escaping his lips.

He tried again, anxiously shifting his weight as he begged. "Please, M-master...C-can you...Lick the tip? P-please?" Master looked up at Kaito with a grin plastered on his face that was far too innocent. Still, though, he relented and leaned forward to lap gently at Kaito's cockhead.

The songwriter moved with a sort of ease that left Kaito breathless. While his tongue was occupied, his hands mapped out Kaito's body, exploring the smooth, mostly flat terrain of Kaito's slender frame. Even if he still didn't know the warm confines of his loving Master's mouth, he still shivered and groaned from the feel of the expert appendage as well as the soft lips that sweetly kissed his length. Blue-tipped fingers carded through dark hair, tucking it behind one of Master's ears, and Kaito looked on in amazement through half-lidded eyes as his cock bounced gently on the flat, pink tongue, leaving a small dollop of pre-cum behind. Kaito's other hand gripped the edge the desk, his knuckles threatening to turn white as his breathing grew shallow. He wanted to ask for more, he _needed_ more, but even though this was his kind, generous Master, he wasn't actually sure he'd get anything from asking now.

He was pulled from his clouded thoughts as he realized Master had stopped moving. Simply staring up at him, the bluenet's tip resting on his tongue, his eyes encouraged Kaito to make a move. Even down on his knees, he projected an air of smooth confidence and he was still trying to coax Kaito into being more bold, to speak up when he needed, to ask for what he wanted. Kaito hesitated a brief moment before slowly moving his hips. Master eased back on his heels, letting his Vocaloid come to him - no pun intended - and grind against his tongue for his pleasure. Even still, he'd sometimes lean forward to steal a lick here and there before finally wrapping his lips around the head with a slurp, his tongue moving to tease him. The sudden change caused Kaito's hips to stutter and he gasped, his eyes fluttering closed at the bliss caused by a warm, wet mouth enveloping his member.

Tilting his head back, he moaned out. "Ohh, Master..."

* * *

When Kaito woke up, he was completely disoriented; He didn't even remember falling asleep! A quick glance at the clock on his nightstand told it was 1 AM. How long had he been sleeping...? His heart racing and his mind struggling to process that dream, Kaito pushed himself onto his feet and immediately his tired, weak body protested. Still, he stumbled his way to the bathroom, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. Looking at himself in the mirror, he was taken aback by what he saw. His face flushed and fair skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat that made his bangs stick to his forehead.

His eyes trailed downward to find what he had been pointedly ignoring. His pajama pants were tented by his erection straining to free itself of its confines. The sight made his blush deepen and he averted his eyes with a cough. Not like he was a prude or anything, it was just...What was that dream? Him and Master...? Worst of all, why did his body react like _that_?

Turning the shower on, he let the sound of water hitting tile push the thoughts out of his head and sooth his mind. It was a good idea to shower, anyway, sweaty as he was. Yet, his hands hesitated when he went to remove his pants and, as he stood under the refreshingly warm water, his mind began wandering back to Master. There was no ignoring and denying how hard he was, his engorged shaft standing up proudly under the assault of the shower water battering down on his skin. If that wasn't damning enough, he felt his hands slip from his hair, rubbing over his neck and down his torso. He didn't stop himself, however, letting his hands explore his body, giving in when they found his straining erection.

Hesitantly, he grabbed hold, his grip loose, and tried stroking it. To his frustration, Kaito found he was both too amateurish and too nervous to make himself feel as good as he did in his dream, but he still tried. He let out a gasp as something ice cold touched his bare back and jumped away from the shower wall he leaned against. The distraction forced his hand away and he shamefully looked down at his _still very erect_ member. Was this really okay...? In the end he decided it was too late to back out now, otherwise this thing'll never go away. Tentatively, he leaned against the tiled wall again, shivering as he fought the urge to arch his back off the cold surface, and turned his attention to his growing problem.

Next thing, Kaito found himself sitting on the shower floor, the water keeping his bare body warm while he stroked himself off. He found a steady rhythm, his grip loosening on the way down but tightening on the way up, as if he were milking himself. His head fell back with a low moan as his other hand made itself busy on his sack, pulling and squeezing rather gently, before his fingertips brushed against his taint and caused him to shiver.

Kaito's flush deepened as his hand stilled at the base of his shaft while his other hand traveled lower. Spreading his legs for easier access, Kaito swallowed hard and stared up at the ceiling - forced to keep blinking water droplets out of his eyes - when his fingers gently touched his narrow backdoor. Water does not make for good lube, but Kaito could only work with what he had; to his surprise, he found he didn't have to push too hard, his virgin hole seemed to squeeze around his middle finger as soon as the digit breached the tight ring and tried to pull it in.

Slowly, hesitantly, he experimented, gently pushing his finger in deeper. He swallowed hard when he found himself knuckle-deep in his own ass and, taking a chance, bent his finger. His hips jerked as he wiggled his finger more and more. It felt weird, not unpleasant but, it felt _weird_. His asshole clenched around the intruding digit, trying to draw it back in as he began to pull it out. It didn't stay out for long, however, as he pushed it back in. Deciding he wouldn't get another finger in, Kaito tried to set a steady pace, pumping his finger in and out of his tight, virginal ass.

When he raised a hand to brush his wet bangs out of the way, the sudden absence on his cock forced Kaito to realize how neglected it had been, too preoccupied with his hole to keep stroking his length. It was somewhat awkward, trying to finger and jack himself off at the same time, and eventually he just settled on an uneven rhythm, his movements growing more fevered with each passing moment.

It wasn't the most satisfying, his experience - or lack thereof - somewhat tainting the pleasure that he felt, but even so, he gave a shiver and a small cry when he finally came. The thick rivulets of cum that shot out of his tip and landed on his skin was quickly washed away, leaving him wet, clean, and basking in the afterglow.

His relief was short-lived when he realized how long he had been sitting on the shower floor. Climbing to his, somewhat shaking, legs, he finished washing up as quickly as he could, doing his best to ignore the tingling between his legs, centered on his narrow hole, and hopped out of the shower to towel off. Dropping his old clothes into the laundry basket, he rushed back to his room to put on clean pajamas.

While he changed, he couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh. He was tired, but he didn't want to go to sleep, and why did he feel a stab of anxiety at the thought of getting up tomorrow?

Actually, he knew why. Somehow, after eating and a brief talk with Meiko, he must have fallen asleep and slept through the entire day, missing the chance to meet the newcomers. Everyone else had already gotten a chance to talk with them, learn more about them, and he didn't even know what they looked like!

Kaito's thoughts were interrupted by a fierce coughing fit, his illness finally catching up to him and forcing him to fall heavily onto the bed, his tired body no longer wanting to hold him up any longer. Placing a hand to his chest in an effort to ease the pain, he took in deep breaths. Maybe he might be too sick to meet them tomorrow? Could use the excuse that he didn't want to get them sick?

Yeah...Yeah, that might work. He flushed slightly at the dishonesty - but technically, it wasn't dishonest, right? He really wasn't feeling well, that much was obvious as he laid down and almost instantly his consciousness faded out when his head hit the pillow. He could put off meeting them for at least a day, pull himself together and then he'll man up and learn to deal with it.

But he _really_ doesn't want to.


	5. Newcomers

The next morning, Kaito was - unfortunately? - feeling a little bit better. Not much better, but enough that he felt torn about staying in bed or hanging out with everyone else.

In the end, he slipped on a pair of jeans - that, honestly, felt a little snug on his hips and thighs; he'll have to ask Master for a new pair - and decided to face the music. Figuratively, of course; He probably won't be singing for a while, with the way Master babies everyone. He paused before he left his room as he caught sight of his muffler draped over the back of a chair. The familiar softness in his hands brought a smile to his face as he picked it up, immediately burying his face in his equivalent of a safety blanket. There was a sense of rightness and comfort that washed over him as he wrapped it around his neck and breathed in the scent that came from years of wearing it, mixed in with the smell of fabric softener. It was grounding, an anchor that tied him to reality and still made him feel safe, a cotton armor around his neck.

Kaito paused when his - incredibly lame - train of thought was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice down the hall. As he got closer to the living room, the voice got clearer and he tilted his head in curiosity.

"Oh my god, don't die. I haven't respawned yet. Please don't die!"

"...Gumi..."

"...Yes, Miku?"

"I have bad news."

 _Gumi._ Kaito halted at the entrance to the living room, freezing like a deer in the headlights, as a wave of anxiety crashed into his back and threatened to sweep him right off his feet. It was one thing to think about meeting the new people, _it was completely different for that to be a reality._

The hallway opened up into a large room, a floor-length window taking up almost the entire wall sat just on the opposite side. Right in front of the window was a flat-screen tv and in front of the that was the couch, where the two teenage girls were sitting playing _Super Mario 3D World._ Because their backs were to the hall, Kaito still hadn't been noticed yet and he had a split second to decide if he _actually_ wanted to do this or if sneaking back to his room and playing _too-sick-to-stand_ was still a viable option

The second was immediately cut short as a slightly smaller frame crashed into his back and made him stumble the extra steps forward into the living room. He turned to see a startled Meiko rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Oh! Sorry, Kaito. I didn't see you." She smiled sheepishly as he meekly accepted the apology. The two girls turned around to see what the commotion was and Miku greeted the both of them happily, but Kaito saw the girl with green hair's eyes were focused on him, slightly wide from seeing a new face.

Not like he was any better, staring back at her with the same _I'm-nervous-and-I-don't-know-what-to-do_ expression. Sensing the awkwardness, Meiko came to both of their rescue. "Oh, um, Gumi-chan. This is Kaito. You and Gakupo-san didn't get to meet him yesterday, because he was feeling very sick and needed rest. I guess you're feeling better now, huh, Kaito?" He nodded and swallowed, trying to keep his voice even and calm, but even he felt like wincing as his voice shook. "Y-yeah. A little bit. Ugh, I guess I still won't be singing for...Quite a while."

Gumi didn't seem the least bit nervous anymore, popping up off the couch and rounding the back to greet Kaito, a little too enthusiastically for how early it was. "It's nice to meet you! Miku-chan told me about you and, well, I may have listened to a couple of your songs before we got here. I listened to everyone sing, because I was just so...Well, excited! It's really too bad you can't sing right now, I'm so sorry! Your voice is really unique and nice!"

Kaito stared in astonishment at the shorter girl eagerly chatting away. He was suddenly gripped by guilt; here he had been, feeling jealous and scared about new arrivals when at least one of them was so sweet!

Clearing his throat before he spoke, Kaito held a hand out for a shake as he said. "Um, nice to meet you, too. Wow, I wish I did that. I don't actually know anything about you or..." Gumi smiled knowingly, politely shaking his hand. "Gakupo. Don't worry about it! I'm sure Miku will have no problem telling you every small detail of my life," She shot a look at the blushing idol then turned back to Kaito. "And I'm sure Onii-san would love to talk to you. No offence to Len, but I imagine he'd like having another man around!" Unbeknownst to Gumi, her words had significantly lightened the weight on Kaito's shoulders.

Maybe it won't be so bad and Kaito read the situation all wrong? Even he could admit that insecurity had reared it's head and invoked fear, but at the time it still felt partially valid. Now, however, he was starting to think this won't end so poorly and these two aren't going to steal his Master away from him. Oh god, now listen to him. He sounds like a possessive, lovesick child.

Pulled out of this thoughts once again by Len and Rin filing into the room and bringing chatter with them that was way too loud for what time it was, Kaito lazily seated himself beside Miku, happy to mindlessly watch her and Gumi struggle with a level. The two of them were clearly bad at teamwork, constantly stealing items, throwing each other off the edge, and running ahead to prevent the other from getting a green star. In the end, though, their shouting would usually dissolve into giggles then back to shouting when they realized which one won the level. Which was weird, cause after that level, their scores would just merge together into a total score. When he brought it up, however...

"It's the principle!"

"And the crown. Who ever wins the level gets to wear a crown through the next one."

"Well...Yeah,but the crown can get stolen, too, so..."

Kaito zoned out while the two started contemplating amongst themselves. He was nearly asleep by the time he heard voices getting closer. He easily identified one as Master, but the other he had never heard before. _That must be Gakupo..._ Well, that certainly woke him up.

"Oh! Kaito, are you already feeling better?" He lifted his head to meet Master's kind gaze and found his stomach in knots. He wanted to feel calmed by the producer's presence, but the cold stare of the man behind him halted the warm feeling in his chest. Realizing he was staring without a word, he perked up, putting on a happy face. "I am! I guess I just needed sleep. Um..." He trailed off, searching for the right words to ask about the man standing in the doorway. Luckily, Master caught on quickly. "Ah, yes. Kaito-kun, this is Gakupo. Gakupo-san, this is Kaito, he was resting yesterday so you didn't get to meet him." At the introduction, the deadpan expression on Gakupo's face eased into a small smile and he bowed formally. "Nice to meet you, Kaito-san."

Holy hell, this guy is intimidating.

Kaito scrambled to his feet and into an equally deep bow, nervously returning the greeting. "N-nice to meet you, too, Gakupo-san! I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you or Gumi-chan yesterday, but I-I look forward to working with you both." Gakupo breezed past Kaito to sit down beside Gumi, who seemed completely oblivious to his silence as she began describing the game to him. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Kaito suddenly realized how light-headed he was. He got through meeting the newcomers, now his body was remembering he hadn't eaten since the morning before.

Keeping his head down, he made his way to the kitchen, followed closely by Master. Luckily, Meiko hadn't decided to make breakfast yet, so it was just the two of them. Master contentedly leaned against the counter and watched Kaito dig out a small container of chocolate mint ice cream from the freezer. "You're not eating that for breakfast." He said, more of a command. Kaito fixed him with an innocent look, grabbing a spoon from a drawer and sitting down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "My throat is sore. This'll make it feel better." Master raised an eyebrow at the excuse, but didn't push the matter and simply moved to sit beside Kaito.

They sat in silence, Kaito growing increasingly uncomfortable with each spoonful of ice cream. Finally, he dropped the spoon in the container and pushed it away, turning his attention to Master. How does he do that without even saying anything?!

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" The question wasn't quite what Kaito was expecting. Then again, he had no idea what he was expecting; Master is very hard to read. "Yeah, I'm feeling better...I'm not saying I'm completely fine, but...Better than I was yesterday, you know?" Master didn't seem very convinced and Kaito stared down at his ice cream, mostly to avoid eye contact but also because he really wanted to eat more of it. It wasn't like he was lying, he really wasn't as exhausted as the day before, but admittedly, he was willing himself to heal quickly and hoping the more he's up, the more his body will try and fix itself so he can sing for Master.

"Don't push yourself...Please." Huh? Now it was Master who looked guilty. "I...Guess I didn't really think about you guys when I accepted Gakupo-san and Gumi-chan. You must be scared that I'll be too overwhelmed with so many Vocaloids here that I'll forget about you." Seriously, how is he so good at that? Kaito's shoulders slumped. He was exactly right, but why did it sound so ridiculous out loud? This is Master! Of course he's not going to forget about anyone! A fact Master saw fit to remind him of. "I promise, I won't let that happen. No way. I love you too much." His heart skipped. "All of you, I mean. None of you guys will go ignored." Right, all of them. That's obviously what he was saying.

There was a painfully long pause as Kaito searched himself for what he wanted to say, simply staring down at and tracing circles with his finger in the granite. Finally, he spoke but his voice was no more than a whisper. "I'm sorry..." Master placed a hand on his head, gentle and comforting - like always. "I should be apologizing. There's no reason for you to be sorry." He meant well, but those words stung. He didn't know. Of course he didn't know. Kaito was jealous and he wanted to reject Gakupo and Gumi, he wanted to avoid them, to never meet them. He was a mean and he was bad. It was only when the hand on his hair moved to stroke his cheek that he realized he had covered his face and started babbling his thoughts out loud, peppered with apologies.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he lifted his head to meet Master's eyes. "Don't push yourself or you'll just get worse. Rest up and once you're really feeling better and your voice is okay, I'll let you sing. I'll drop everything to get you a song to sing, okay?" He didn't have to do something so drastic, but the offer was enough to lift Kaito's spirits and he nodded hopefully.

Neither of them said anything after that, but Master's hand lingered on Kaito's cheek and neither seemed willing the break the eye contact they shared. Master's eyes were dark in contrast to Kaito's deep blue eyes and a thing Kaito couldn't help but take note of was the lack of light in them. Everyone else's eyes always had this sparkle, because they were happy and having fun, so why did it look like Master's was missing that?

It wasn't until he felt warm, minty breath fanning his face that he realized Master had leaned forward and perhaps he had, too. The eye contact they maintained didn't feel like it had gone on too long and wasn't uncomfortable, but Kaito still felt his heartbeat pick up, his eyes widening as Master got closer.

Just at the last second, Master seemed to find himself and he paused. Closing his eyes with a heavy sigh, Kaito swore for a second he looked pained, but then he leaned back and his expression went back to normal. "I worry about you..." He murmured solemnly before excusing himself. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at Kaito. "Eat real food this time, got it? Ask Meiko to make you something if you have to, but don't try to survive on ice cream." He said, easing on a small smile, before disappearing through the door.

Kaito found himself nervously fiddling with the hem of his muffler as he sat in the empty kitchen, his heart racing almost as quickly as his mind and his fingers squeezing and twisting the fabric nervously. _I love you too much._ He kept playing those words over and over in his head. He felt torn, because he knew Master loved him and maybe it wasn't in that way, but hearing it said out loud, by Master himself, filled him with a happiness he couldn't describe, and yet...What was that before he left? It was a moment that felt like it should have been weird, but when it was happening, it wasn't like that at all. He didn't feel awkward or weird, he felt _anticipation_ and when Master pulled away, disappointment filled his chest and made him hurt.

Getting up, he put the ice cream away. Suddenly, he wasn't that hungry anymore. But when he turned back around, he jumped. Gakupo was standing a little ways into the kitchen, his hands clasped together politely, but he was clearly not at ease, his shoulders stiff and his mouth a thin line. Afrer Kaito noticed him, the corners of his mouth twitched up in an smile that didn't reach his eyes and he spoke carefully. "Kaito-san. Hello. I would like to speak with you, if you're okay with that?" Kaito fought the urge to shrink away and slink back to his room with his tail between his legs and, instead, he straightened up and nodded, not trusting his voice in the presence of such an intimidating man.


	6. Stress Hormones (Part 1)

Master kept his head down and his mouth covered while he stalked past everyone in the living room, turning and heading down the hallway without a word to anyone. He was subtle enough for no one to notice, which he internally thanked the universe for. His face was beet red; He had barely managed to hold in his embarrassment long enough to leave Kaito alone and once he was finally through the door, he made a beeline for his room.

It took all he had not to fall to his knees when he heard the click of his door shutting behind him. Instead he leaned heavily against it and let out the breath he had been holding. _I love you too much._ He felt sick to his stomach, anxiety hitting him like a punch straight in the gut. He had just barely caught himself with the most obvious save he'd ever heard and he felt like cringing. Actually, he did cringe.

Just then, before he left the room...He almost kissed Kaito. He wanted to so badly. He longed to find out how soft Kaito's lips were, how sweet he surely must taste. Unfortunately, when that almost became a reality, he panicked. _Because other people are involved in reality._ Master can't kiss him just like that and not expect some kind of reaction. It was too risky. No way Kaito would go for that, right?

But... _God_ , he was right there. Mere inches away and he looked so _willing_. He's pushing himself to get better for Master. _Just_ for Master. Despite lamely capping it off with a "I meant all of you. No, really!", he meant it. I love you just too much, Kaito. He slowly slid down the door until his butt touched the floor.

 _You're so good to me. I love you, Kaito._ He couldn't stop thinking it. He wanted to say it out loud. Right to Kaito. He wanted to declare his love so proudly and so passionately, over and over again, until the words blurred together into breathless cries against soft lips that refused to move away, too enraptured by the bared soul and his own overflowing emotions to care at all about the world around them.

Master flinched. Not realizing he had tilted his head back and shut his eyes, he slowly moved his gaze downwards. It's not possible. His hands moved to his belt, clumsy in their urgency. It's not right. Unsteadily climbing to his feet, he was only up for a moment before he crashed onto his desk chair and reached for the drawer where he kept his lube. He was awful. So awful. It didn't stop him from bringing himself to full mast, unable to go slow, so caught up in such a whirlwind of emotions and with a pounding heart that pumped blood straight to his shaft, gripped assuredly in his palm.

Was it truly wrong, though? Love wasn't wrong. Desire wasn't wrong. Kaito was his first Vocaloid, having him for so many years, being around an attractive person with a personality such as his for so long...Developing feelings was only natural. What wasn't right was the shame he felt. A healthy dose of embarrassment would always creep into the back of his thoughts, but feeling enough crushing humiliation for two was driving Master insane. He was sick of the vexation, sick of the heartbreak. His fist pounded on his groin as low moans rose up in his chest. He was exhausted. It was far too much, being made to feel so bad for his attraction. By himself. It was his own doing. No one else even knew and he had even made a point of keeping it that way.

Master's hips jumped. He had no idea what he was even masturbating to. Kaito had slowly overtaken all his thoughts when he was alone like this, but this, this overbearing need that repeatedly shot up his spine and exploded in his brain that firecrackers was blocking any imaginings, unlike anything he had felt on his own before. His mind was hazy, unfocused on anything, it felt like he didn't even have a head. Nothing but a slave to his own disgraceful desires.

It was all because of Kaito.

Passionate, sweet Kaito, who would look at Master with such admiration and trust, who would turn to Master for help when he was having doubts, when he couldn't quite get his voice to his liking. Master wanted to kiss away all those worries, to bring out the confident man behind the shy exterior and to bring him not just into his arms, but into his bed as well. Sex wasn't the only thing on his mind, it hadn't even started out like that. Seeing hurt in Kaito's eyes, it invoked a pain inside Master himself. He didn't want to take advantage. He didn't want to abuse. He longed for love. He yearned to hold him close and whisper assurances in his ear, so he'll be happy again.

All the heartache and the shame, the hushed voices that whispered abuse in Master's ears after he had gotten off, were cast out for the sight of Kaito staring at him with gratitude, with a love that may be different from what he felt, but a love all the same. That was all he needed to keep himself going, to remember those looks and to remember that, above all else, Kaito is happy and loved.

Somewhere in his feverish efforts, his head ended up on his desk and hand gripped the edge tightly as hoarse cries escaped him. The cloudiness in his mind gave way to his thoughts of Kaito, bringing on mental images of his smooth flesh, his head thrown back in transcendent ecstasy and his flushed bright red while he moans out Master's name. His want to keep Kaito pure and thinking only the best of his Master couldn't eclipse the ache to have him beneath the producer, trembling in pleasure. It was the first time Master pictured this without an outcry from his own conscience and the thought alone sent him tumbling over the edge with a shaky call that broke and faded away.

He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. A prolonged orgasm had shook his body to the core and left him to pick up the pieces of his mind. He wished he could stay there, staring blankly at the wall until it was nothing more than dust, but he needed to wake up, to be a person, and clean up the mess.

Because there was a knock at the door.


End file.
